Define Broken
by nat0the0cat
Summary: It's the year 2XXX and the world has gotten pretty messed up and it's all because of stupid robots and technology failure. Welcome to a world where every robots head is up on the wanted board, for dead. Robot AU, Robot-Kuroko, Human-(almost everyone else) Rated T for safTey, This story should be updated at least once a week on Mondays.
1. Prologue

I do not, I repeat DO **NOT** own KNB or any of its characters

Define Broken: Prolouge

There on the ground laid a man with light blue hair and skin as pale as a ghosts. Which made sense considering the large wound on his side. The mans expression was plain, still, nonexsisting even as he lay there on the ground... Dead. Yet next to the corpse, a body stirred. It was almost a replica of the man that had succumbed to death on the floor. It's eyes opened... A metallic blue showed out, as its gaze settled on the dead man it's expression did not waver. Even as confusion engulfed the creature it did not express any signs of showing it. This creature had no idea who he was or what he was doing here, all that was known was given by a technological box of light that appeared in front of him and said,

"You are Kuroko Tetsuya"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _It's the year 2XXX and the world went nose diving into the shallow end of the pool. A few years back we were able to successfully transfer a humans mind and consciousness into that of a robot. Now this was a huge thing and so a lipstick of people were transferring themselves so they could live longer and such. Only one issue surfaced though... After about a year the people in the robots started to go mad first it was just small glitches like punching a hand through a wall or breaking a door. Then all of the *cough* cyborgs so to speak * cough* completely lost control and started killing normal humans who had decided against the transfer. So because of this the government shut down the project and started hunting down the lose robots. Sadly this made it so the normal robots were hunted down and killed as well, if they could be found that is. See the thing with these robots is, they were made to look exactly like their human counterparts so they weren't to easy to spot, but they are still mostly made of metal so they can be found. But back to present day, the government is still searching for remaining robots as murders of older adults seem to be at an all time high, it seems the creatures target humans under the age of 12 and over the age of 21(because of this most teens formed separate groups to have better survival chances), but every once in a while someone has to break the system..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: So this is my new story Define Broken and as it says it's a robot AU! Just so you no I wasn't planning on doing any pairing because I think it would be a bit weird with the whole robot thing, I don't know. But if you want me to please put in a review or something who I should pair up! This story is going to be mainly revolving around Kuroko so if I did a ship it would probably be well... Someone with Kuroko! Anyways sorry this is so short but it is just the prologue, so don't worry the first chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Well This Looks Nice

Author doesn't, and never will own KNB or any of its characters

Chapter One: Well This Looks Nice...

"You are Kuroko Tetsuya" the box shined upon the small male leaning against the wall. He opened his mouth to speak, but the box cleaned spiff the words and projected new ones.

"You are a robot with two different forms" the box said "Your human form, and your animal form. Which in your case is a husky" the boy hummed in thought as he read the words that were materialized in thin air, glowing, but giving off no light.

"To access this form, press down the plate on the right side of your neck. Do it now" the words commanded him to do so, and so he did. His fingers felt cool against his neck as he searched for the push able surface. Upon finding it he pushed down and was greeted by a flash of light. Once the light faded he found his sight lowered to the ground, but his senses were keener, he could hear the brushes of wind outside where ever he was, he could smell the course of the man in front of him, and see the clearly marked bulletin wound that screamed 'fix me'. But before he could get to lost in thought the box commanded him once again.

"Press the plate again to go back to your human form." This took a little bit of work considering his paws weren't exactly the best things for the job. But he found it and pressed down, the flash of light once again blinded him before he turned back to normal.

"Now this part is very important, I am visible to only you..." The box seemed hesitant in continuing, " but you must tell no one that you are not human, if anyone asks if you are a robot refute it." This confused the robot greatly especially as he had no memory of his past life, nor did he realize the dead man in front of him was actually him.

"But why must no one know?" He asked plainly as he stared dead panned at the box.

"Because they will kill you if they do." This knocked away his concerns, "Now listen to me closely you need to find a group to go in outside this building." The boys thoughts focused on one word 'group... What's does it mean by group...' He wondered. If they box could have sighed it would have, instead it typed out,

"A group is a group of teenagers who banded together to survive the robots" the boys heart stopped for a second, but the box continued before he could ask, "About the whole robots thing, it'll be explained soon just don't worry about it. Now in front of you, there should be a map that I just uploaded follow its directions until you reach the exit." A map did pop up in front of him, so not knowing what else he would do, Kuroko followed the map as the path seemed to light up before him. Soon he reached a door with a broken sign above saying 'exit'.

"Okay exit the building" the box seemed to chirp as the bluenette went through the door. Outside was a desolate wasteland no life should have existed there.

"Now go find a group." The words ordered,

"How am I supposed to do that?" His Metallic blue eyes seemed to shimmer in anticipation.

"Just walk around until you find someone" the box seemed annoyed as he instructed the male on what to do.

" Gomen, thank you." The boy said as he walked onwards hoping to eventually reach somewhere that wasn't a desert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours of endless walking the boy picked up voices from afar. It was mostly mumbles except when they yelled at each othe-

"SHUT UP IZUKI" like right now.

"Come on go and talk to them and see if you can join their group!" The box urged excitedly. the boy sighed as he walked up in front of the group, it was small only three, he was assuming it was just a small party. Within it there was a male with dark hair and glasses yelling death threats at a seemingly handsome dark-haired man with a humorous glint in his eye, and next to them was a brown haired female who looked like she knew this was going to happen. The boy stood directly in front of them hoping he didn't have to speak first.

"Why can they not see me am I invisible or something?" He asked the box quietly.

"Ah...well...um" the box seemed to fumble over words for a bit, " oh um yea no! You just have a low presence, tell them when they finally see you!" The box commanded leaving no room for questions. So mentally sighing the boy walked up in front of the female who had a leader like attitude around her (as well as a pissed off one),

"Ano..." He mumbled loud enough for her to here. She stood there blinking as her eyes landed on him. Her mouth gaped and she screamed.

"GAHHHH!" This ceased the two boys fighting as they looked over and finally saw the blue haired male.

"How long have you been there!" The girl screamed as the two guys walked up confused at Kuroko's appearance.

"I've been here the whole time." He stated plainly. "I was wondering if I could join your group" he asked dead panned hoping his assumptions were correct and these people did have a group.

"Wait you aren't in a group already?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Lie!" The box in front of him practically screamed.

"... The last group I was in disbanded after our members were attacked." The words felt vile as they came out of his mouth but he was able to keep his monotone mask on.

"Oh... Well I mean I guess so..." She started before the man in the glasses started whispering to her, it wasn't so quiet though.

"Riko think about this we don't even know who he is..." He said while glaring at the boy who just looked back innocence shining from his eyes.

"It's fine Hyūga, he doesn't look like he can survive on his own." She 'whispered' back to the man named Hyūga. Kuroko just stood there silent so to respect their privacy. The glasses-wearing man just grunted in reply and looked at Kuroko judgtngly.

"Okay you can join! But could you tell us your name first?" She said observing the small male.

He hesitated for a second pondering if he should give his real name.

"It's okay give the name I gave you" the box popped up and said

"Ah sorry, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take care of me." He said dead panned as he did a low bow.

"Thank you Kuroko-Kun I'm Riko Aida, this is Hyūga Junpei" she pointed to the man in the glasses who grunted in reply, "And this is Izuki Shun." She said gesturing to the other man in the group.

"Hello, it is nice to meet all of you." He said following after Riko as she said,

"Well let's show you our base!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: okay first chapters out! No paring decided yet and thank you for putting up with my trash writing! Remember this should be updated around once a week!**


	3. Chapter 2: Familiar yet Unrecognizable

**EchizenRyoma- thank you for reviewing! And don't worry there will not be too much of that in this fix (like fluff if any) mostly because I don't know how I would like fit it in here and because I'm not to comfortable writing it with too much...detail. As for the other GOM... All will come in due time :3 *coughs* whentheycomefeelswillbeatanalltimemax *cough***

 **I do NOT, I repeat Do NOT own KNB or any of its characters.**

Chapter two: familiar yet unrecognizable

It took roughly an hour for Kuroko and the small Seirin party to reach the supposed area of their base. It looks like an abandoned school at least the school part. Meanwhile an area, he was assuming was the gym, was practically glowing with upkeep and cleanness. He stared in awe at the condition of it though his face showed nothing but blankness, but if looking closely one could notice the sparkle in his eyes.

"So this is it! Welcome to Seirin!" The brown haired female named Riko announced, stepping in front of the blue haired teen. She couldn't have said 'It looks nice doesn't it.' Better if she tried.

"It seems very well maintained." He said simply though he Mentally gaped at the area once again. At this statement Riko smirked and continued leading the way. Until they reached the door and she opened it to reveal the inside many males were win the large gymnasium, but one in particular stood out to Kuroko as he watched them have a mock battle. Three men were attacking The red head at the same time, but the aura he gave off...

'Where have I felt this before...' He mentally questioned himself as picture seemed to flash back into his head. There was a tall tan team with dark blue hair. He was looking down at Kuroko's view point and even thojugh his face could not be grasped and fit into the memory, the light blue haired male could only hold back his tears for an unknown reason as the pictures showed him and the tan teen standing in the rain, kurokos eyes conveyed a broken expression, but before he could examine the image anymore a loud collective "WELCOME BACK" was vocalized as the occupants of the base noticed the brown haired female return.

"Ok everyone come here!" She shouted as she walked into the gym, "You need to meet someone!" She barked as the teenagers who had gathered around here looked around in confusion.

"Um who?" Asked the red head before he was hit on the head by the man Kuroko knew as Hyūga.

"Baka, him!" The bespectacled man yelled pointing to where no one had noticed Kuroko yet.

"AOI! THERES NO ONE THERE!" He roared and immediately regretted his actions as the older teen released a murderous aura.

"Ano.. Domo." Kuroko said plainly as he mentally prepared for the screeches. Let's just say he was glad he had done so.

"Wow I swear you're doing that on purpose." The Box said as it popped up in front of him. Kuroko just blinked wordlessly as he reverted his gaze back at Seirin. Weirdly Riko seemed pleased by the members reactions.

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya, he will be joining us from here on!" Riko shouted happily, "Does anyone have any objections?" She asked her smile turning dark and sadistic as if dating someone to speak up. And of course there is always that one guy...

"Why is he joining Now!" The Redhaired growled, giving off the presence of a tiger hunting a betraying family member, as he stared at The small teen who simply gave back an innocent blink.

"Well, Kuroko?" Riko pushed mentioning towards Kuroko to inform the group himself. The box popped up again in front of him,

"Don't forget to keep your lies consistent~" it chirped at the teen.

'Yea I got it.' He inwardly thought as he sighed before telling them his 'reason' for not having a group.

"My last group was... Attacked... So with barley anyone left, we split up and disbanded." 'Basically' he didn't say as an afterthought as he watched the faces of the Seirin members soften at his story.

"*Ahem* Okay Back to Practice!" Riko yelled startling everyone out of their daze.

"Kuroko-Kun you join the red team!" She barked pointing towards a group gathering on the far side of the gym.

"Hai." He said slowly before walking over to the next group. They were talking amongst themselves not noticing the blue haired teen who inwardly sighed upon noticing the small chuckle his 'companion' was giving off.

"Ano..." He spoke hoping they would hear him.

"AHHHH!" As usual he was greeted with screams at his 'sudden' appearance.

"WHEN DID YOU GET THERE!" Screamed a large redhead.

"It's nice to meet all of you, I will be joining your team as of now." He said easily ignoring his teamate's outburst.

"A-ah h-hello I-I am F-Furih-hats Kōki." Stuttered a brown male.

"I am Kawahara Kōchi." Said the teen standing next to him.

"And I'm F-Fukuda Hiroshi." Said the last stumbling over his own name.

"Kagami Taiga!" Barked the threatening red haired teen.

'Taiga...Tiger...' Kuroko thought while the light box seemed to be making profiles on each of the males standing in front of him.

" Domo, it is a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a deep bow as he prepared to join the fight.

"START!" Shouted the brown haired female as she blew a whistle signaling for the mock battle to start. Everyone just ran towards each other clashing with each other randomly.

"One would think the word 'order' did not exist here…" the box seemed to hiss at the unorderly mess. Still no one had noticed Kuroko yet.

"Um how am i supposed to fight…" Kuroko spoke softly directing his attention to the glowing box.

"Erm.. Let me see… Oh just jab people." It said as if that were common sense.

"Jab people…?"

"Yes jab people on the sides of their stomach preferably." It said with an aura of certainty. Kuroko nodded slightly before walking up to a member of the opposite team and simply, jabbing them in the stomach. They collapsed to the ground clutching the spot in pain. At that moment everything stopped and their focus fell upon the now-visible-Kuroko.

"EHHHHH!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **A/N: thank you all of you for following, reading, reviewing, and favoriting! You are my inspiration! Hope this uploads on time as it's dangerously close to Tuesday! Thank you for putting up with my bad writing! ~NTC**


	4. Chapter 3 Maybe we should have held back

**ACK GOMEN THIS IS LATE TEAR CRY SOB. I'M SO SORRY, I WAS SUPPOSED TO PUT THIS UP ON MONDAY TEAR GOMEN!**

 **Guest: Thank Chu!**

 **Another observer of the world: Thank you as well, I'm gonna trickle in bits and pieces of my made-up-history-lesson every once in awhile, but what I'm gonna try to do is make it as feely and tears as possible! Wheeeee**

 ***ahem* anyways I do not own KNB or any of its [precious cinnamon rolls] um characters, yes those.**

Maybe We should have held back...

 _Flashback_

 _"Jab people…?"_

 _"Yes jab people on the sides of their stomach preferably." It said with an aura of certainty. Kuroko nodded slightly before walking up to a member of the opposite team and simply, jabbing them in the stomach. They collapsed to the ground clutching the spot in pain. At that moment everything stopped and their focus fell upon the now-visible-Kuroko._

 _"EHHHHH!"_

§~N0T0C~§

"Erm… maybe that was a bit too much…" The box muttered hesitantly. Kuroko just stood there staring at the bespeckled man twitching on the ground.

"Ano.. are you alright…" He paused as he had not learned the man's name. Soon enough everyone was running over crowding around the man lying on the ground, dead to the world.

"KUROKO WHAT DID YOU DOoOoOO!" they all collectively yelled at the bluenette who just stared into what they viewed as space.(which was really the box but they can't see it). unknowing to the surrounding crowd kuroko looked at the box mentally pleading.

' _what am i supposed to say?_ ' With a typed sigh the box responded.

"Simply tell them that you jabbed at his stomach." it reasoned. Kuroko complied.

"I jabbed him in the stomach." he replied non-blinking.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed once again. The blue haired teen simply sighed at their antics.

"Could you please attempt not to scream in my face." The blue male said with an inaudible sigh. While the box glowed in a dark blue light for a moment. The members of the group continued to express their feelings to his reactions, so the small teen looked at the box silently questioning the light it had given off.

"Hey sorry weird question, did you just have like pft I don't know erm, a vision about a dark blue haired person…." The box spoke awkwardly almost as if it wasn't sure it should be talking. Kuroko inwardly froze. He misdirected **[A/N:is this even a word]** himself away from his squabbling team and stared at the box.

"You can speak?" He asked dead panned as always. This time it was the boys turn to freeze.

"Oh um yeah, well...yes, so anyways did you, you know have a vision or something…" The boxes antics just nfused the robot even more, but he shrugged it off.

"Yes just as we entered the gym." He stated this caused the box to glow in thought before turning back to its normal black color obviously refusing to say any more on the topic.

"Wait KUROKO?!" The one named Riko shouted when she finally realized the teen wasn't in front of her. Shoving by remaining questions for the cube into his memory he walked over in front of them.

"Hai?" He spoke calmly towards the raging female.

"WHERE DID YOU JUST GO?" She screeched at him.

"I was here the whole time…" Another round of screams followed. The box lighted back up,

"Man are you not sick of this already?" If you listened even half heartedly you could hear the humor in its voice. And honestly Kuroko was, this was starting to just plain hurt his ears.

"Yes now may we please continue?" He asked trying to remain as polite as possible successfully keeping the edge out of his voice.

"Oh yes! Um well that's it for today, you can choose anywhere in the gym to sleep for the night." She announced as she and another male dragged away the partially-unconscious bespectacled man. Soon enough everyone else split off as well. Eventually Kuroko found an unoccupied spot… On the roof. But his body wasn't made to be affected by temperatures within an acceptable range. So he fell asleep under the stars, unaware of the havoc that awaited tomorrow.

§~N0T0C~§

Kuroko was awoken the next morning by a loud whistle echoing through the gym. He opened his eyes happily, as he was greeted by the dull gray sky, which managed to not burn his eyes. The box was already awake humming in thought.

"Oh! your up!" it chirped cheerfully, "You should probably get downstairs the leader is making an announcement. 'without you' was left unsaid. he hurriedly rushed downstairs. Everyone was gathered on the court listening to Riko's words.

"So later today we are going to Kaijō to team up and go scavenging!" she said cheerily, but her smile was filled with malice. Instead of sending the message of, _we're gonna have fun it_ said i _f you do anything I don't approve your dead_. A shiver went down everyone's spine. That was all for the announcements so Kuroko went back up to the roof watching the scenery around him, and reading a box projected in front of him.

§~N0T0C~§

Kuroko headed downstairs at the sound of a whistle. He saw everyone gathering once again, presumably to head to Kaijō.

"Kuroko? Is Kuroko-kun here?" Riko asked not spotting the blue haired male

"Hai." he said calmly as he made everyone around him jump. A few words were thrown into the air, but the bluenette ignored it and stared at the leader who simply coughed and continued,

"Anyways… we're headed to Kaijō!" She announced proudly marching out of the gym North. The others followed.

§~N0T0C~§

They finally arrived at Kaijō which coincidently was also a gym.

"Wow does everyone live in gyms these days." The box commented, you could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "I don't think that's very… gymmatricul." **[A/N: Gym+practical, ay? ay? pls dont kill me]**

' _That's not very funny box-san…'_ the blue haired male inwardly thought as he mentally cringed at the thing that did not qualify as a pun. They were greeted by a blond haired male who opened the door excitedly, he looked like he was about to say something, but his words seemed to stop in his throat as his eyes glanced over the members of Seirin.

"Kurokocchi…?"

§~N0T0C~§

 **A/N: Is this chapter late? Yes! Do i feel bad? Yes! Am i gonna post it on time next time? Probably not! *sobs* anyways so sorry this is late school has been putting em into full on panic mode as there's a ton of whatisevenhappening going on. Anyways along with this i am starting up a new KNB fanfic i am naming Sanely insane or something like that. All im saying now is it has to do with Circuses! and those terrify me to no end, so yea… you'll find out soon enough! thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! See ha next time! (hopefully on time :3)**


	5. Chapter 4: He better not mess this up

NOOT NOOT, THIS IS ACTUALLY ON TIME WHOOOO!

 **TrollQueen** \- thank you for reviewing and for Kise I actually feel kind of bad for him considering what's coming but you'll see it when it comes Huehuehue.

 **xXxPhantomxXx** \- thank you also for reviewing! And my main goal is to make as many questions as possible then answer them in the absolute most emotional way possible! YAY

*coughs* well anyway thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing my story! I'm up to like 13 favorites and 21 follows. AND TO ME THAT IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING THANK CHU ALL SO MUCH! I'll try to continue updating this on Monday!

 **I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN KNB OR ANY OF ITS PRECIOUS CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 4: He better not mess this up

Flashback

 _They were greeted by a blond haired male who opened the door excitedly, he looked like he was about to say something, but his words seemed to stop in his throat as his eyes glanced over the members of Seirin._

 _"Kurokocchi…?"_

§~N0T0C~§

{? POV}

Somewhere out in the waste land someone paced nervously in a hidden building, staring at a screen in front of them.

"Crap… That blonde idiot why'd he have to be there of all places!" The man vented running their hand. They took a breath and sat down in front of the screen it showed a small blue haired male, his gaze flickering from the camera and to the scene in front of him showing a frozen blond haired teen. The man at the screen pressed down a button and spoke,

"Do not interact with this man, do what you can to get him off your back while communicating as little as possible." He pulled his finger off the button and sighed.

"Kise don't mess this up…"

§~N0T0C~§

{Kuroko's POV}

"Do not interact with this man, do what you can to get him off your back while communicating as little as possible. And after words do not mention him anywhere even in your thoughts" The box said anger and worry showed through its voice. He didn't know this man anyways, and he didn't know this man anyways…

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He questioned blankly watching the teens face fall.

"Kurokocchi it's me! Kise Ryouta, remember?" His voice seems to crack a bit at the end. Kuroko just stared on confusedly.

' _Kise Ryouta… Why does that seem so famil_ -' Memories flooded into the bluenette's head.

Flashback

 _A mentor and a student._

 _"Kurokocchi" "Kise-kun"_

 _A broken bond_

 _"KUROKOCCHI WH-"_

End Flashback

Tears threatened to pour out the small teens pained eyes,

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Now should we go in?" He asked barely able to keep his own tone flat.

' _Why do I feel like crying, who is this man, what's happening… And why did box-san seem angry at his presence?_ ' His mind jumbled with thoughts as he practically ignored the world passing by, all he knew was that the man called 'Kise' was on the ground as an unknown form was yelling at them next thing he knew Riko and a fat man were talking with each other obviously not getting on, while Kise sat next to him constantly talking.

"Come on Kurokocchi remember you were my mentor, you taught me how to fight, we were all together until-"

"Kuroko walk away from him!" The box screamed it was an order. Kuroko did as it said, he mustered all his power into his misdirection and practically floated up to the top floor in the gymnasium. He could only look on in pity as the blond male frantically looked for him.

"Box-San I was wondering if I could call you something other than 'Box-San' do you have a name I could use?" The teen asked subconsciously he just wanted to know more about it, if there was even end thing more to know.

"Well… You can call me lion if you want…." It said awkwardly mentally Kuroko smiled.

"Okay Lion-San." Quickly seriousness filled his once happy eyes as he stared at the box.

"Then will you tell me why you didn't want me to associate with Kise-San?" The air around them seemed to turn ice cold and Kuroko's eyes would have raised slightly, if they could move, as he realized he couldn't move. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but that to was frozen, almost as if something had taken over his body and he had been Locked out.

"Do not recognize that thing With any sort of formality…" It hissed the last words he spoke were almost inaudible, "not after what he did…" Kuroko's mind was racing, but he was mostly thinking about his body's situation.

' _Oh yeah… Almost forgot about the whole robot thing… How could I forget that?_ ' He questioned himself bewildered that he could forget such a big thing.

"And didn't I tell you not to mention him again." The box's cold fury only seemed to grow with each passing moment. Kuroko wanted to answer, but as his gears still refused to move, he could not answer. The box seemed to notice this and it's temper flared down a bit and Kuroko's mouth wa scale to move once again,

"Gomenasai Lion-sama it will not happen again." The pale teen said with a deep bow sounding as sorry as he possibly could. Not daring to look up again until the aura got less intense. Soon after the atmosphere finally heated up a bit at least to a normal temperature.

"Okay… Just do what I tell you next time, okay?" With that statement the rest of his body became under his control again. He simply nodded before looking downstairs and noticing the Seirin members gathering up to go. He swiftly went down from the railing to the bottom of the floor.

"Yeah let's go!" They said marching off with Kuroko following after them, The small teen could only cringe as he heard the blond haired teen continually calling out his name still looking for him.

§~N0T0C~§

{? POV}

"That blonde IDIOT!" The man shouted kicking the wall,

"they've already messed with him enough…" He sat down in the chair holding his hand over his face," Those idiots better not mess this up."

§~N0T0C~§

 **A/N: ON TIME! YEEEEEE *cough cough choke* anyways thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I love you all so much! So until next time! -N0T0C**


End file.
